googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Tachyonic Encrypter/Getting bigger than Rayo's function. Is it possible?
The question arose to me that there is a major hole in the impermeability of Rayo's number being the biggest number ever, with Rayo's function, for Rayo(x). Rayo's function is a tough nut to crack, because the basis of it is generalized upon the entirety of mathematic reason in and of itself. However, I believe I have come up with the number format that actually surpasses Rayo's function, without using any of said function in the equation, e.g. Rayo(x)+1. I've actually come up with a separate function currently uncomputable. The reason why this function actually works is because of a format not yet used by fellow googologists. Temporal physics is the key to beating Rayo. My number: The Tachyonumber (appropriately named because a tachyon is a particle that moves faster than the speed of light.) Tachyonumber and reasoning behind it. Rule 1: This number must be able to use any type of equation present in FOST format. i.e. addition, subtraction, multiplication, etc., as well as imaginary numbers, graphs, tables, etc. Actual meaning: The smallest positive whole integer larger than the culmination of answers of any question ever conceived using any format currently or ever existent. Alternate definition: The culmination of the answers to every mathematical question in the history of the world up to the point of the time when answer is found, differentiated per yoctosecond (no smaller second known). Technicalities: (Considered rules) Negatives: Any negative answer will after solved, be put into absolute value. Graphing: If there is a graphing equation inputted into the end result, in transfers to the highest domains of any usage of said functions ever found. Imaginary and otherwise complex functions: If there is a imaginary or complex answer, the imaginary number gets transformed into the smallest whole positive number greater than the previous answers combined. Recursive answers: If their is a recursive answer to a question, i.e. 1÷0, the answer then becomes the equivalent of the previous answers combined. Tautologies: The answers to tautologies are normal. Other functions: (In this section, I am needing some help. I need help finding other forms of equations.) This number is under a new form of notation, temporal notation: Temporal Notation: Using this symbol, ⌘, this is the basis for a new era of high numbers. The system of temporal notation is simple. The idea is that the ⌘ is used as a benchmark, a place of time, notated at the present. With arrows notating differences between current time and time in past or future x. Then subscript is used to denote what is being searched. Usage: Σfirst equation concieved←⌘mathematical equations is the equivalent notation of this problem. The reason why this is not recursive: The entirety of Rayo's function is flawed, because Rayo did not specify the fact that Rayo's function cannot be used in Rayo's function, nor can this. This function only goes up to the present, and unlike most other functions, infinitely fluid, because saying 1+1 adds 2 to the end result of this equation. So shocking, Rayo's number is no longer the world's fastest growing function. Temporally inclined, Tachyonic Encrypter Category:Blog posts